Various proposals have been made for reducing the noise produced by an exhaust nozzle of a jet propulsion engine, and such proposals have related to the design of the exhaust nozzle itself.
The present invention relates to an effect external to the exhaust nozzle the noise of which it is desired to reduce, which effect is a kind of acoustic mask effect.